


Instinct: Afterlife

by TyrannoVox



Series: Instinct Series [2]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Not much to say, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: 18 months since Alice last saw Claire and 6 months since she became human, she heads to Alaska for Claire. What she finds is unexpected. Starts after Alice finds Claire.





	1. Claire

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment, not much to say about this one. So, hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to comment!

I stared at the dirtied face of my mate after examining the spider-like thing that had attached itself onto her chest. Her hair was matted with dirt and god knows what else, her clothes were dirtied and ripped beyond repair. Just what the hell happened to her and the others? I saw her suddenly jerk before lifting her head up and opening her beautiful green eyes. She looked up at her tied hands before beginning to struggle.

I slowly walked over and knelt down." Hey, hey! It's okay."

She stared at me like some caged animal- I couldn't blame her.

"Sorry about that, But I had to get this thing off of you." I held up the device. "What is this? Who did this to you?"

She just stared at me, her whole body tensed. I frowned, wondering why when It suddenly hit me. Could she….

"Do you even know who I am?" I asked. When she said nothing, I knew I had my answer. "My name is Alice. We met in the Nevada desert eighteen months ago. Any of this sound familiar? Mikey? Carlos? LJ? Kmart."

I watched as she kept looking at me, listening but not fully believing what I had to say it seemed like.

"You left in a helicopter with a group of survivors heading for Alaska. Arcadia, remember?"

When she said nothing, I dropped my hand and sighed. She really doesn't remember. I looked at the bucket of water before looking back at her.

"I have some water here for you to wash off- and some clothes you can wear." I inched closer to her slowly after dropping the device the ground and kept my hands up where she could see them. "I'll untie you but you can't attack me and/or run off, alright?"

She just gave a grunt and I untied her before I stood back up.

"You can go ahead and start, I'll go get your clothes." I turned to my plane and grabbed my bag and dug out a red vest, grey tanktop, black ripped jeans and a pair of boots. I walked back over, respectfully averting my eyes away from her naked form. Even if we did do some things back in the desert, in that motel room, I never took off her clothes, mainly because of how quickly heated things became.

"Here." I held out the clothing and felt her took it. I heard her getting dressed before looking at her. Her hair was still wet, but at least it was clean. "I have to tie your wrists again- but I'll make sure your arms are comfortable."

I walked over to her and tied her hands in front of her before sitting. "Get some sleep, we'll be moving in the morning."

We began our journey in the morning and it wasn't long before Claire passed out behind me, not that I blame her.

I opened the LCD screen on my camcorder and pressed record.

"May fourth, eight hundred hours. Plotted a course to Prince Rupert and British Columbia. I'll pass Vancouver, drop down to Seattle, after that it's San Francisco and the rest of the west coast. My passenger is still talkative as ever. Whatever that thing was, it was injected some sort of drug. Something that causes memory loss. I Just hope the effects are permanent." I turned the camera off and closed the screen before focusing on flying.


	2. The Prison

We were flying down the west coast now, still as quiet as ever. We had stopped a few times to get some supplies and to sleep at night, each time Claire said nothing.

"Your name…" A voice I haven't heard in a long time spoke up behind me, almost making me close my eyes to savor that voice. "It's Alice, right?"

"She speaks." I hummed.

"Look, I'm sorry about back there.I don't...I don't know what happened. I don't know even know my name."

"It's Claire." I told her. "Claire Redfield."

"Claire…"

"Sound familiar?"

"No."

"You'll get use to it."

"Perhaps you could cut me loose now."

"We should get to know each other first." I heard her let out a slight scoff and I couldn't help but grin a little.

It was, once again, quiet. I want to keep talking to her but I knew that I can't push my luck. It was a miracle she even spoke up. So, I stayed quiet, waiting. It wasn't long for her to spoke up again.

"Alice, you were my friend?" she asked. I bit my lip from saying that we were more. I couldn't tell her that, not here, not now.

"I'd like to think so."

"Was I a good person?"

I frowned and turned slightly, looking back at her. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know- I just have this feeling that I let people down."

"You're not the only one." I sighed before turning back in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

"We struggle, we fight, we watch our friends die. Survival is a bitch." I thought about everyone who I had lost since the outbreak, just looking at how many that died. At least she doesn't remember the deaths of her friends yet. I don't want her to remember that if her mind really is in a fragile state.

We continued to fly down the coast until we finally reached Los Angeles, which was shredded and burned beyond repair. Fires blazed and bellows of black smoke rolled into the air. "City of Angels…"

I did my ritual of turning on my camera and hit record.

"May sixth, eighteen hundred hours, Los Angeles. No signs of life, not even the undead. Someone must had cleaned up the city, but what about the rest?" I turned off the camera and looked, trying to see any signs of survivors. I flew past building before catching sight of something.

"Oh my god…"

"What?" Claire questioned.

"Look over there?"

I turned the plain towards the building, which looked like a prison, that had "HELP US" on it's roof with a few people on it. I looked around it's outer walls and saw millions of the undead there.

"No why we're getting in there." I stated before starting to circle the prison. I flew above the prison roof and flew off, getting some distance between us and the roof.

"This may get a little rough." I told Claire.

"Than cut me loose."

I took out my knife, looked at it before sighing and handing it back to her.

"Thanks." she said after she took it.

"Just don't do anything crazy, alright?"

"Nothing as crazy as what you have in mind?" She stated and I couldn't help but smirk at that. She is completely right. I flew back towards the prison and started to pull back, getting ready to land. "Hold on."

I felt the wheels hit the ground and we hit the other side of the roof, knocking some of the ledge out. We started to tip but a weight jumped on the tail, making it go back down and we were pulled away from the ledge. I let out a sigh of relief before we stopped and I was able to open the cockpit. I walked onto the ring and turned towards the tail.

"Nice landing." a tall man stated as he and a few others watched me.

"I think, technically, it's called crashing." I told him before walking to the edge of the ring where the man offered his hand. I took it before jumping down and letting him go, although he still held his hand out to me.

"Luther West." He introduced and I took his hand and shook before letting mine fall.

"Alice. That's Claire." I nodded up to her.

Luther walked closer, a hand out for her. "Luther West. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She ignored his hand and just dropped down on her own. I could tell she was eyeing the others before walking off.

"Hi." a girl piped up as she walked towards me, a hand out. "My name is Crystal-"

"No no no, enough with the introductions." a short man said as he walked over and turned to me. "So, you're here to help us, right?"

"Can you get us out?" a small Asian man asked.

"Are you from Arcadia?" Crystal asked next.

"W-what did you say?" I questioned.

"Are you from Arcadia?"

"What do you know about Arcadia?"

"They said they could help us." The Asian kid stated.

"There are other survivors, civilization and safety."

"Infection free."

"They sent you, right?" the short man asked.

"No." I answered.

"But there are others out there, like you." The kid stated.

I didn't know what to really say, So I told them the truth. Arcadia will not be coming from them.


	3. Arcadia and a Bed to Sleep On

After finding out the truth about Arcadia, I looked over and saw Claire, standing on the stairs, leading onto a higher roof. She looked rather strong and beautiful standing there, despite the smoke in the background and just an overall bleak one. I made my way towards her, walking up the stairs.

"Claire," I stopped beside her before pointing to the ocean. "That ship over there? That's Arcadia."

"Yeah, I know." she told me.

"You remember."

"I remember the beach." she began. "People were coming to help us."

"What happened? Why didn't you go with the others?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

I watched as she looked back towards where Arcadia was. I just looked at er before following her line of sight. "More memories will come to you in time."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked and I looked at her, meeting her eyes. "How can you be so sure I will?"

"You're Claire Redfield," I smiled at her. "You always overcome anything that gets in your way."

I watched as she regarded me and I noticed a small twitch in the corner of her mouth. I felt something that I didn't expect to feel again burn inside me, wanting to claim. I mentally shook my head. Now was not the time for that. I took a deep breath before focusing on Claire again.

"You have that much faith in my getting my memories back?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

"If I don't?"

"We'll just have to make new ones." I shrugged. She just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

When night fell and I met everyone, including the prisoner, I sat at one of the tables, rolling quarters up into their bullet form. Quarters was easy to find and could possibly be reused if I really wanted to find the ones that I had already used. I went about this for an hour, maybe two, until I heard someone coming. I looked over and saw that it was Claire, walking in.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She questioned while walking over to me.

"I could say the same for you." I countered. She just rolled her eyes and I went back to my "hobby" as I called it. I heard her walking up behind me but didn't think much of it.

"Alice?" She spoke after a minute.

"Yeah?"

She went quiet for a moment and before I could speak up again, I felt, as well as see, two arms wrapping themselves around my neck, causing my body to stiffen.

"What...were we? Really?"

"We were…close." I offered.

"More than that." I heard her murmur. "Everything I remember doesn't make sense so far. The only thing that seems to make sense is around you. Being close to you feels right. Touching you, like this, feels even more _right_."

I could feel her breath on the shell of my ear and the effects it had on my body. "Claire-"

"Come on, let's get to bed." She cut me off, straightening herself but she still had her arms draped over my shoulders.

I sighed, knowing not to argue with the red head. I stood, gathering everything up and putting everything away before slipping her hand into mine and leading me upstairs, to her assigned cell. I realized where she wanted me to sleep and felt my heart starting to pick up it's beat.

"Claire, I don't thin-"

"Alice."

I looked into her eyes and realized that her usual confident, olive green eyes held a small sliver of fear in them. Of course she would, nothing makes sense and I'm pretty much the only "safe" thing she knows.

"Alright." I gave in and allowed her to lead me into the room. I put my belts, forearm braces, vest and weapons off to the side before slipping into the uncomfortable mattress and laid on my side, facing the wall. I heard her moving, probably taking what she doesn't need off and slipping in behind me.

"This feels...familiar." I heard her stated before she slipped an arm around my waist, her hand getting under my shirt. My breath caught in my throat as her hand brushed up against my abdomen.

"Goodnight, Alice."

"Night Claire."


	4. Shower and Surprise

I was the first one to wake up. I was on my side still with Claire's arm still wrapped around my waist securely, pressing me against her front. I couldn't help but chuckle at the familiarity if this position. Its at times like this I think I might had made the wrong decision all those months ago. I shook my head and carefully got out of the bed without waking her up and went out of the cell.

I walked into the cafeteria, glancing around. Luther and Crystal was the only ones there, talking to one another. It took a moment for them to notice that I was there, standing.

"Hey Alice." greeted Luther before grabbing a torch and walked to me. "Follow me."

We walked out and down a few hallways before reaching he lead me inside what was obviously the showers.

"We still have running water." Luther stayed as he walked over to one.

"Very civilized." I commented.

"We do our best." He shrugged before turning it on.

I reached forward and felt the temperature. "It's cold."

"Our best only goes so far." He handed me a towel. "These are for you."

"Thank you."

"I guess I'll leave you to it."

"I guess you should."

"I'll be right outside." He stated as he began to walk.

"Thank you." I said after him, listening to his footsteps walking away. I chuckled and shook my head, before beginning to undress. Once I was free of all my clothes, I stepped under the cool spray and let out a small sigh. It felt good to actually be under a spray, despite how cold it is. It was quiet for a few minutes as I rinsed the dirt and grime out of my hair.

Once I was done, I turned it off and began to dry off, starting with my hair. I wrapped a towel around my waist, letting myself feel the cool air against my bare skin. It's been awhile since I could do this.

"Alice?" a familiar voice came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Claire standing behind the sinks, her eyes on my back, taking the burn scar in. It covered mostly the left side of my back and it stretched to my shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked as she walked over to me.

"Six months ago, I attacked a Umbrella facility in Tokyo. I made a osprey crashed in the side of the mountain to hopefully kill a chairman of Umbrella."

"Did anything else happen?"

I opened my mouth to answer before pausing. I can't tell her about him taking my powers away. "No, nothing else."

I felt her fingers running along my scar and I closed my eyes. Her fingers went to my lower back before her arms slipped around my waist and she pressed her front against my back. I felt her press a kiss against my right shoulder blade, causing me to shiver. Her hand started to drift down, her finger dipping underneath my towel.

"Claire." I rumbled. Fuck, we can't do this here, especially with Luther right outside.

"I had a dream last night." She stated. "We were in a motel and I walked in. I think something happened earlier in the day because when I walked inside where you were at, you looked a little…sad I think."

"What happened then?" I asked, even if I already knew. I don't know if she thinks it was just a dream or not.

"I got into your lap, called you an idiot and kissed you. You then proceeded to flip us over before you fucked me."

Of course she would remember that night in detail- or at least, enough detail.

"Were we…." she trailed off.

"We didn't have time to talk about it."

"Did you want us to be?"

I turned around in her arms and looked down at her. She was staring into my eyes with a rather gentle look. I sighed quietly before pressing my forehead against hers, still holding eye contact.

"Ever since I first saw you." I tilted my head and captured her lips with mine. She slipped her arms from my waist before wrapping them around my neck, bringing me closer. I placed my hands on her hips, giving them a slight squeeze.

I broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. "I need to get dressed. We can _continue_ when we have more privacy."

She pulled away and I myself with my towel before slipping my clothes on. I just finished tightening my belts when I heard someone knocking.

"You decent?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah."

A man walked in, one I recognized as the guard from our little friend's cell but I forgot his name. He glanced between me and Claire before walking around the sinks and into the shower area.

"I believe it's my-"

A sudden noise cut me off, sending me on high alert. I took out my revolver and glanced around, trying to see where it came from.

"Alice!" I heard Claire shout and I swung around and pulled the trigger, hitting one undead that had tentacles coming out of it's mouth in the head.

I shot the second one two times, once in the chest and another in the head before looking where I was hearing muffled shouts. I turned and saw the man getting dragged into a hole in the floor.

Claire and I looked at each other in realization.

The undead can dig and, if we didn't move now or soon, we'll all be dead.


	5. Prisoner and Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Work and technical difficulties.

Angel, Luther, Crystal, Bennet, Kim, Claire and I was all gathered in the bathroom, Claire and Angel was inspecting the hole closely.

"What is that smell?" Bennet scrunched up his nose from the stench.

"Must have burrowed up from the sewers." I answered him.

"Wen said that he heard something in the walls." Luther spoke up.

"What- what? So you mean that one of these things could burst our anywhere?" Stuttered Bennet.

"We have to get out of this place." Swallowed Kim.

"Arcadia will send help." Crystal tried to reassure the group.

"No one is coming to get us." Sneered Bennet as he walked close to me. "Okay? No one. We have to help ourselves. Now, this plane that you have-"

I looked at him. "It won't hold everybody."

"We could draw straws-" Kim started.

"No! We all get out of here and no one gets left behind."

"Great, so, how are we gonna do that?" Bennet stared at me expectantly. " Walk outta here, just single file?"

Without a word, I turned and walk out, making my way down the halls. I heard the others following me, Claire speeding up until she was right beside me. We went into the basement and in front of the small prison of the man, Chris.

"Are you crazy?!." Bennet complained.

"They didn't want him getting out." Stated Kim.

"That's right, he's dangerous."

"Angel, what do you think?" asked Luther.

"I think we don't have much of a choice." Angel answered honestly.

"This is insane! Crystal- Crystal, look at me. What do you think? I mean- not even you

Re that dumb." Bennet stated

"I guess I am." Crystal deadpanned. "I agree with Angel. If this guy thinks he knows a way out," She looked at me. "I want to hear it."

"Alright." I walked and unlocked the door to the cell and opened the door, ignoring Bennet. Chris looked at me for a moment before standing and walking towards the door. I walked away, towards Claire.

"I was wondering how long it would take." Chris stated with a smirk before fully walking out of his cell before staring at Bennet and freaked him out.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here." I stated Before beginning to walk away, feeling Claire's eyes on me. I paused though, When I heard Chris say Claire's name. I looked back, seeing the two look at each other.

"What?" Claire questioned.

"Claire, it's me." Chris made his way over to her. "It's Chris."

He started to raise his hand towards her when she grabbed his wrist and put him in a lock. "I don't know you."

"Claire, I'm your brother. Remember? What the hell has happened to you?"

"Hey, it's okay." I walked over, placing my hand over hers and my other hand on her back, causing her to look at me. "Let him go."

She shoved him forward, letting him go and my hand shifted to between her shoulder blades

".Look, she suffered some sort of memory loss. If you really are her brother, it'll come back." I looked at her before looking back at him.

"Alright, this is a very touching family reunion." Bennet started. "If we could just get a move on please, before we are all eaten the fuck alive!"

"Let's go." I pulled away from Claire, my hand slipping from her back.

"Right. Well, follow me." Chris began to walk and we all followed after him.

He lead us outside and I could see the undead pressed against the gates, arms through the bars.

"Behind those doors is a UPV, Urban Pacification Vehicle. Prison kept it in case of a serious riot." Chris explained as he lead us to a large locked door. "Sixteen wheeler, steel plate, water cannon, seats twenty. Ten tons of fun. Roll on out in style. Drive right over them."

"The locks jammed." stated Angel. "We can cut through it."

"When we hit the coast, we will have to transfer to a boat of some kind." I added.

"We are going to need some more firepower." Luther stated.

"Got you covered. When I was stationed here, we used a room in the basement as an armoury." Chris told us. "Got any weapon you can dream of."

"How do you know your unit didn't take it when they pulled out?" Questioned Angel.

"Because, by the end, there was a lot more guns than people who could use them."

A sudden sound came from the bate, causing us to look. My heart quickened with dread as I saw a large hammer hitting it.

"You go get the guns." Claire stated, turning into her old leader self. She place a hand on my back for a quick second, as if to tell me that I didn't need to worry. "Luther!"

Chris and I bolted while Luther and Claire ran to try and secure the gate.


	6. Down Low, Up High

"What is this?" I asked Chris once we got the elevator door open. The shaft was filled with water that just about reached our floor.

"They had pumps to keep the water out of the foundation. When the electricity failed, some of the lower levels started filling up." Chris answered. "There's another two floors down there."

"How far down is the armory?"

"All the way."

...Course it is.

I took my weapons from my back and unrolled them on the floor before starting to get what I need. I heard Chris kneeling down in front of me, looking my weapons over.

"I think you're the most prepared woman I ever met." he commented.

"You can never be too prepared in this world." I shrugged before grabbing a flashlight. "Thes should work under water."

As I glanced over at everything, I heard someone coming and looked up and saw Crystal.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Chris.

"I was a swim champ back in high school." She stated, looking over the weapons as Chris and I stood up.

"Is that right?"

"Here." I handed her one of my revolvers, not feeling up for arguing. I looked at Chris, taking out my other and held it out to him.

"Now you're gonna trust me with a gun?" Chris looked at me.

"Yeah, why not?"

He continue to look at me before taking it from my hand. I shifted and stood at the entrance, looking down with a flashlight in hand. I took a deep breath before jumping in and began swimming, I looked around, reading what I can before making my way down. Although, I couldn't help but feel like something was down there with us.

We made it to a stairwell in no time and we came up, taking a much needed deep breath. I walked out of the water, the other following, and took out a small length katana from its scabbard from my back. I shined my light down the hall in front of me.

Chris lit a flare before tossing it down the hall, lighting it up in a red light. "Alright, let's go."

We started to walk forward, Crystal was a step behind us when she suddenly screamed.

I whirled around and saw an undead dragging her into the water before another popped up. I thrust the sword into its mouth before letting my sword go, making it fall back into the water. More popped up and Chris began firing with both of my revolvers before we ran down the hall and turned the corner. We got into the armory and I quickly shut the door, leaving us in darkness. I took a flare and lit it, illuminating the room that was filled with all sorts of guns. I began to walk around, taking everything in.

"Nice." was all I could say.

Chris began to pack up guns, bullets and magazines in a bag and I reloaded my revolvers. It was silence between us for a few minutes.

"There must be hundreds of them out there." Chris spoke as he stood. "We can't go back that way."

I looked towards the ceiling and saw a vent sitting there. With a closed opening.

"...Please tell me you're not really thinking…" Chris stated once he saw what I was looking at.

I just smirked in reply and climbed on a rack before getting it open. I went in first and grabbed the bag that Chris handed to me before starting to crawl. I heard Chris following and before we knew it, we were climbing out of it.

I looked around, trying to figure out where we are when I heard a familiar, muffled sound. "Do you hear that?"

We began to run, opening the gate in front of us before making our way to the roof.

I opened the door and walked out. I managed to see Bennet in my plane for a split second when he started to fire. I quickly ducked behind the object in front of me and once I saw him starting to take off, I bolted. He went over the edge and the others and I got there. He was going down but before he could crash, he managed to pull up, killing some of the undead while he was low enough.

"He's heading for the Arcadia." I stated as I watched. I saw Luther turning around before he shoot an undead that was coming up behind us. I turned and saw that the undead had started to flood the roof.

"Alice!"

My head snapped towards Claire who through a gun towards me. I caught it and started to unload it into the horde of the undead with the others. A door near ups opened and I turned, shooting the undead that started to file out of it. I glanced at an elevator with it's door opened and I quickly got an idea.

"Come on!"

I lead them towards it, us still shooting and I stood near the elevator while the others went inside. I went to the bag and got some explosives from it.

"Head for the shower block!" I ordered and waited until the others got on the elevator. "I'll meet you there!"

I turned the explosive on once I heard the gate/door come down before I threw it on top. I ran from the elevator while shooting and when it exploded, the force pushed me forward slightly.

Once the blast was done, I wrapped some cords around my waist, still shooting the undead. Once the gun ran out, I ran towards the edge, throwing the bag with explosives behind me and then I jumped. I heard the explosives detonate, throwing debris and body parts into the air.

Once I was close enough to the ground, I untied myself and took out my revolvers before landing in a role and quickly got to my feet and began to shoot all around me as the undead started to swarm towards me.

"Over here!" I heard a shout. Ii looked over and saw Luther standing there, shooting at the undead near him.

I bolted, shooting all undead that was in front of me. Once my revolvers was out, I threw them over my shoulder before grabbing my shotguns, sliding them out of their holsters before aiming and shooting. Quarters spewed everywhere behind the two undead I just shot.

I saw Luther jump and began to close the door. I quickly ran faster and slid, making it inside.

I got up and Luther gripped my bicep. "You alright?"

"Thanks."


	7. The  Axeman

Luther and I walked to the shower room where the others were. When I walked in and glanced at the others and saw that no one was hurt, tension that was still in my body slowly bled away in relief. As I took a step towards them, I saw Claire turning her head and our eyes locked. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, she walked straight up to me.

Her hand reached out and before I could do anything, she smacked her head against the back my head, making my head jerk forward and I couldn't help but let out a small, pained noise.

A sudden pair of lips pressed up against mine. It took a few seconds to realize the Claire was kissing me, in front of everyone, including her elder brother.

Now, I know that Claire wasn't one for affection, not this...early...in our relationship if I could call it that at this point. So it was….wait.

Luther had a hand on my lower back when he lead me back to the shower room and he didn't take it off until Claire came over….oh.

That explains it.

Ignoring all of the eyes on us, I kissed back for a moment before breaking the kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chris standing there, staring at me with the expression that translates to "we need to talk later".

That's going to be a fun talk.

I took a step back from Claire and went to the hole and knelt down, looking down into it. "Here is our exit."

"This is a joke, right?" asked Kim as he peered into the hole behind me.

"No, tunnels lead to the sewers and the sewers leads to storm drains-"

"And storm drains leads to the sea." Claire finished as I stand up.

"It's our only chance."

"I'll take point." Chris stated as he crouched.

"I got your back." Luther promised. Chris slipped inside the opening before climbing through.

"Ladies." Luther looked at us before going down the hole next.

"Alright, you're next." Claire told Kim.

"I-I can't do it." swallowed Kim as he stared at the opening.

"You can."

"Let's go." I ushered.

Before Kim could move, however, a large blade cut through him light he was just a piece of paper. I looked behind us and saw an Axeman standing there, nails protruding from its shoulders and head. I inwardly cursed, wishing I had my powers back so I could have sensed it coming.

I quickly jumped and spun, kicking it in the head though it did nothing to it. I landed with my body tense. It brought it's hammer down and I quickly sidestep, making it hit a urinal. It swung again and I jumped just as it connected with the wall beside me. I landed on my back but quickly rolled to the side as it slammed its blade into the floor where I was a moment ago.

I stood, my two shotguns drawn. Before I could shoot, it slammed me against the wall with the side of its hammer and I blacked out.

When I came to, I felt droplets of water on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. A few of the showerheads were gun, spouting out water like a rainstorm. I slowly got to my feet and saw the Axeman on it's front and Claire by the windows, drenched, turning to look at it. After a moment, I could see it moving. I gripped my shotgun and ran over over to Claire, just as it got to it's knees. I gripped her shoulders and saw the Axeman throwing it's hammer towards us.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned ups before bending forward, letting the weapon soar over our heads. I let her go before standing straight again, bringing my shotgun up and pulled the trigger, watching as its head exploded.

I looked up at the hammer that's now embedded in the wall. I felt Claire nudging me with her shoulder and I just let out a small chuckle in relief.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked after a moment, making me look at her.

"Yeah, just a dull ache in my shoulder." I told her before going over to the hole, her following.. "Let's go, we better get to the others."

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Is...is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, making me still. "It's just...I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"...No." I finally stated. "There's nothing to tell."


	8. On Board the Arcadia

Claire was the first to drop down from the hole in the ceiling of a drain with Chris being there to catch her.

"I knew you would make it." I heard Chris stated as I got into position. I dropped down and he caught me, setting me on my feet. I turned and looked up and saw Luther getting ready until he heard a noise. He looked behind him and he was suddenly dragged back into the tunnels, making debris fall and rocks blocking the exit of it.

"Luther!" I shouted, not wanting to see yet another person die because of me not being able to do anything.

"You can't help him now," Claire stated, making me look at her. She took a step forward and grabbed my forearm. "We have to move on."

I shrugged her hand off and went, Claire and Chris taking a second before walking after me.

It wasn't long until we got outside and found a small boat. Chris went to the controls while I sat at the edge of the boat while Claire watched Chris worked. The engine roared to life and we were off, into the fog.

"The river should take us to long beach and out to sea." Chris informed as he drove. "We're gonna be alright."

"I still can't remember you." I heard Claire stated as I just looked into the fog. I had yet to look at them. "But I hope you are my brother."

It was silent for a few minutes when I heard footsteps approach me and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Claire sitting on a tire close to me.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at her, nodding slightly before looking back at the fog. Ii shifted before crossing my legs and letting my forearm rest against my knee. "You know, this ship, the Arcadia, it might not be everything we wanted it to be."

"Couldn't it be any worse than what we left behind."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Soon enough, we reached the ship and boarded and the first thing I noticed was there wasn't someone on deck, it was deserted.

"No welcome party, huh?" Chris commented.

I took in my surroundings and noticed a familiar shape. It was my plane, smoking and burning. "Looks like Bennet made it."

"Let's check inside." Chris suggested and we all walked inside and made our way to the control room, looking for someone.

"Find anyone?" Claire asked as we met at the monitors.

"No, nothing." I replied.

"I checked the crew corridors, they're all gone." Chris walked up to us. "Looks like they left in a hurry."

I sighed before turning to a radio and turning it on. When I did, the recorded message started to play again. I shook my head and looked over everything. "Fuel, power, everything is working perfectly."

"Look at this," Chris pointed to a monitor and I and Claire walked to him to see. "Ship's log. Crew launch the lifeboats three days ago."

"Exactly when the transmissions stopped."

"It says that there are still two thousand survivors on board."

Claire and I looked at each other and I only thought of one name.

Kmart.

We got the location of these survivors and went down into the hull, into the maze of containers until we came upon a door with a very familiar logo.

"Umbrella." I whispered, tightening my grip on my flashlight.

"Of course," Claire breathed. "I remember them coming for us."

"This whole thing, Arcadia, it was a lie."

"No, it's worse than that." Claire stated as the door started to unlock. "It's a trap."

We all brought our guns up to bare as the door slid open. We slowly walked through the doors, being careful when the door closed behind us and that's when the room lit up, revealing it to be all white and very large.

"Where is everybody?" Chris asked. "I don't understand."

I knelt down, touching a pattern on the floor. "I think I do. Their underneath our feet."

I looked over at Claire who had grabbed a device. "Their holding survivors to experiment on them." She stated, making me tense.

"Look," she called over. "Kmart, she's here."

"Bring them up." I walked. "All of them."

Claire did as I said and a few rose up from the ground.

"Here she is!" Claire was quick to go to the teen's tube and I followed. "Kmart."

"Get her out." I stated as Chris walked up to us and watched.

The tube slid open and I could see Kmart starting to move. I held out my hands and when she collapsed, I caught her, taking her and I to our knees with Claire following.

"Kmart, it's okay." I tried to reassure her as she began to struggle. "It's okay!"

"Here, get everyone else out while I get that thing off of her." Claire gave me the device. I hesitated but stood and walked through the tubes.

I looked to my left and paused when I saw blood inside of some tubes. I walked over to investigate, touching a tube until I saw smears of blood leading to somewhere. I followed this trail to another door. It opened and I walked through and saw a row of ospreys sitting there. The door shut behind me as I took everything in. I walked forward to the other end of the room and, once those doors slid open, walked inside. I could see five bodies on a table and two blue holoscreens at the end of them.

I walked passed the tables as the door slid shut behind me. As I got closer to the screens, they began to rise one by one until I had a full view of who was sitting on the other side.


	9. Confrontation and Safety- or is it?

"Why am I not surprised." I stared at the man, Albert Wesker, who was sitting in a white chair, looking the same as he always does.

"You weren't that hard to find. Our satellite systems are still operational. There aren't too many people flying now a days. Besides, I always knew you would be drawn to your friends. Loyalty, highly overrated."

Two undead dogs suddenly made their appearance, trotting out from behind the wall and towards us, snarling. I quickly pulled out both of my shotguns and aimed at the two.

"Stop." Wesker commanded and the two dogs stopped on either side of him. "Down."

He looked at me once the two sat. "Wouldn't want you hurting my pets."

I aimed at him when I heard feet behind me.

"Drop your guns." the voice of Bennet ordered from behind me. I did as I was told, dropping them behind me. "Thank you. Give them to me."

I kicked them to him.

"Good."

I looked at him while he had a gun pointed at me, seeing how pale he is before turning back towards Wesker. "You don't look so good Bennet."

"Well, I'm looking forward to play with your pretty face."

"What do you want from me?" I asked Wesker.

"The t virus brought me back." He cracked his neck slightly. "But it's so strong. It fights me for control. I thought that if I ingested fresh human DNA, I could redress the balance."

"No wonder your crew abandoned ship."

"No matter. Now I have a new subordinate and a new plan. You were the only one who successfully bonded with the t virus. Your DNA is stronger than the others. I ingest you, I gain control."

"That's pretty smart thinking." I nodded before taking a few steps to the side, towards a table that had knives on it. "There's only one problem with that. Plan."

"Stop right- right there." Bennet ordered and I did.

"And what is that?" Wesker asked.

"I'm not on the menu." I kicked to table, causing it and the knives to fly at him before kicking Bennet's hand, making him drop the gun and then kicking him on a table that had a body on.

I could see Wesker getting up before I caught sight of my guns. I went to reach out and take a step forward when one of the dogs stepped over it, it's fangs bared. It's head and neck suddenly split into two, revealing a...mouth of some kind in the middle. I started to back up before glancing at Wesker again.

A smile came from the left of me and I turned, seeing the other dog on the table, its head and neck splitting like the other one. The first dog came closer to be but stopped and I noticed Chris and Claire standing there, behind the man.

"Well, isn't this one big family reunion. Chris and Claire Redfield, you've really become quite an inconvenience for me." Wesker didn't even move as he said this.

"I told you I was bringing a few friends." I told him.

I watched as he took his glasses off, revealing slitted yellow eyes. "You should have brought more."

He threw the glasses towards the two and Chris caught it. Wesker was already there by the time by the time the glasses were caught and he grabbed Claire's wrist and elbowed Chris in the stomach, sending him backwards before flipped claire onto her back. I took a step forward, wanting to help them so badly.

Wesker slipped his glasses back on before starting to dodge Chris' shots with his speed. Chris plowed into him, wrapping his arms around Wesker's middle and managed to push Wesker back a few inches. Wesker kneed Chris before elbowing his back, making him let go so Wesker could threw him to the ground.

Of course, Chris stood up and began to shoot again and Wesker just did backflips to evade them. Claire tried to sneak attack him but he grabbed her and pinned her against his body. Claire took a knife and stabbed him in the thigh, causing him to grunt and throw her to the ground before taking the knife out and throwing it to the floor.

"Alice, Alice," tisked Wesker. "Now isn't the time to take a mate, is it?"

I froze completely at that. How could he have known? Did he smell my claim on her?

I could see the siblings glancing at me but Chris went back to try and shoot Wesker, who kept dodging. Wesker punched Chris before leaning back, dodging Claire's shots.

He managed to grab both of their arms before practically throwing them into two tubes.

I took a step back and the first dog jumped at me. I quickly side stepped and slid on the ground grabbing my gun. I rolled onto my back and shot the dog that was jumping at me, the coins breaking the glass above me. I stood up and noticed the second dog coming at me. I saw a large piece of glass coming and I waited until the dog was airborne and before kicking the piece when it was in front of me, making it stab into the middle of the split.

I heard running and I quickly turned, raising my forearm and Bennet put a knife through my said forearm, making me gasp in pain.

I looked over to my side and saw that Wesker was standing there. He opened his mouth and tentacles started to come out of it. I quickly grabbed the knife, painfully removing it from my forearm before stabbing him in the middle of his forehead as he leaned in to attack. I watched at the tentacles recede and he fell.

"Don't," I warned Bennet as he tried to go for my gun. "Even think about it."

Wesker reached up and wretched the knife out of his head, much to my surprise. Again, those things started to come out of his mouth.

I looked over and saw Kmart picking up my gun and I quickly caught it before shooting the oncoming Wesker through his mouth and part of his head was blasted away. He fell back, his head rested on a raised floor and those things retreated once more.

I quickly grabbed a device and scrolled up before rising Claire's and Chris' tubes.

I looked back at Wesker and saw that he STILL wasn't dead and was starting to get up.

"I don't think so." Chris pressed him back with his foot before taking his foot off and he and Claire started to pump bullets into him.

I took a deep breath before wincing. I took off my forearm brace and winced at the wound.

"You okay?" A voice stated from beside me, worried. I looked at saw it was Kmart, who was staring at my wound.

"Yeah, just gotta wrap it." I smiled. She was quick to get my a cloth, from where I don't know, and I began to wrap my forearm while heading to the door, Kmart, Chris and Claire behind me. We got out and managed to keep Bennet in there while the door closed, ignoring his ranting.

As Claire and Chris started to let people out of their cryotubes, I decided to leave Wesker a present if he was still alive and escaped. I heard Claire called my and Chris' name a few minutes after I left the hanger and I went to her and saw that an Osprey was flying off.

"Come on!" I shouted and the three of us went running outside. We went onto a balcony and watched as the aircraft exploded in the air.

"I didn't want you to miss that." I grinned at Claire, who just grinned back. I glanced at Chris who just continued to watch as the debris fall into the ocean.

"I need a vacation." I sighed before I winced when I banged my wound against my hip. Claire noticed and took my hand, leading me into the control room and making me sit down. She looked through the room until she found a first-aid kit and went back to me. She unwrapped my wound, placing the blood cloth somewhere behind her and began to tend to my wound.

"So…" she hummed after she poured some stuff to clean the wound and damn did it sting. "Mate, huh?"

"Uh...it's a bonding with the virus thing." I stated lamely.

"Explain?" Now she was wrapping it up.

I sighed. Might as well. "When I bonded with the virus, it made me less human and more...animalistic in some things. One is my sense of smell. I can smell those who I consider friends and family some distance away, same with the undead or those who are infected. Your blood, your scent, called to me, making something primal claw it's way to the surface, wanting me to claim you and so on."

"That night, you did."

"Yeah, it's only been with you, no one else." I paused. "Claire, I…"

I was never good with words when it came to feelings or telling someone how I feel.

"I know." she murmured before giving me a light kiss. "The virus...didn't it give you healing ability? Why aren't you healing?"

"I…" I swallowed. "After I attacked the Tokyo Facility, I confronted Wesker. He cured me from the virus…"

"You can't heal anymore."

I shook my head and noticed how her hands tightened on my forearm.

"Come on," I stood, distracting her. "Let's go find Kmart."

We went on deck and finding the teen was rather easy since she saw us first. She came and hugged Claire, who hugged back. Kmart pulled away and, to my surprise, hugged me next. I slowly patted her back before she pulled away.

I turned when I heard something coming towards us and what I saw didn't look good at all.

"What the hell's that?" Chris asked as he and Claire turned also.

"Trouble." I answered as a army of ospreys began to close in on us.


End file.
